


You Might Think

by HeisTank



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has the braincell, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Ladynoire, Mister Bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: . . .before he headed out on patrol, he found himself delving into the most depraved part of the internet. . . Twitter.“Do you ever wish that Ladynoire would come and rescue you from your life?”. . .He got up from his bed and stretched calling on his transformation and leaping from his bedroom window to the Parisian rooftops. About a minute into his journey to the meetup they chose for that evening he was surprised to receive a message from his lady.“Chat I need you to give me your miraculous right now”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild Blog Requests





	You Might Think

**Author's Note:**

> You might think I'm crazy. . . But yea I saw a request on the mlwritersguild blog and thought that would be good. So this happened. I would like to add that salt on any character is not appreciated this is supposed to be a funny story.

Adrien had finally figured it out it was complex yet so simple he gawked at the sheer absurdity that he and Plagg had uncovered. Who was Ladybug if you had asked Adrien Agreste that question before today he would have responded with an “I don’t know” or a simple shoulder shrug. Now though? He still wouldn’t tell he wasn’t dumb.

He and Plagg had been discussing his Lady’s identity when he made a startling realization. Only two human beings in his class had avoided akumatization himself and Marinette. HE went to dispel the thought, but it stuck.

“Ok Plagg we have a job to do”

“Ughh kid I don’t want to transform”

“No transforming I need help with an investigation”

“even worse”

“Shove it Plagg” Adrien huffed as he sat down at his computer.

He opened a word document and typed up all of his classmate’s names and their Akuma names.

“OK look here Plagg everyone but me and Marinette have been akumatized.”

“Ok where are you going with this, Marinette can’t be Ladybug remember? Multimouse,” Plagg responded chewing on a slice of camembert.

“Ahh but here’s the thing Plagg, I know my Lady, from what I witnessed all of the Kwamis were there Including mine and My Lady’s.”

Plagg looked at him curiosity on his small face.

“Seeing as she would need to activate all of the miraculous to get the Kwamis there she would need to be wearing them that includes the fox. . .”

Plagg at this point was sweating bullets he knew his charge was dense when it came to matters of the heart, but this was ridiculous. He was on the verge of unraveling Ladybug’s entire scheme and there was nothing he could say to stop him.

All he could respond with was a “huh” as he mentally freaked.

“What if what I saw was all an illusion, now I don’t know if the Kwamis getting captured was an illusion or not or when it ended but it would be the perfect identity cover.”

“Clearly not” Plagg mumbled.

“HA”

“what?”

“You just admitted it”

“damn” Plagg huffed. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Adrien’s face contorted. What was he going to do? He had figured out his Lady now he either had some convoluted scheme to reveal himself or he just simmered in this knowledge. For now, he would have to wait and see if the opportunity arose to reveal himself.

* * *

Weeks had passed since his discovery and to be honest, not much changed though his smile towards Marinette in the morning had grown softer and her reaction to it had grown more flustered.

So, before he headed out on patrol, he found himself delving into the most depraved part of the internet. . . Twitter. He liked browsing pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir before he headed out to make more of those pictures. Today though he was hit with heavy nostalgia for when he was Mister Bug and decided to send out a tweet of his own for the internet to ravage.

“Do you ever wish that Ladynoire would come and rescue you from your life?” with that typed he hit tweet on his phone and closed it before he was overwhelmed by his follower’s responses.

He got up from his bed and stretched calling on his transformation and leaping from his bedroom window to the Parisian rooftops. About a minute into his journey to the meetup they chose for that evening he was surprised to receive a message from his lady.

“Chat I need you to give me your miraculous right now”

Chat gaped at the message what would his Lady need his miraculous for it had to be important she wouldn’t have just requested that of him.

Closing the communicator, he continued his journey landing on the roof his Lady was pacing as if planning for the end times.

“Good evening My Lady”

“CHAT-!”

“Woah chill what’s going on”

“Nothing just need your ring”

Chat knew that’s why she was here but coming from her lips hit different.

“Ok, you know what we’ll go behind that chimney and trade miraculous, patrol, and trade back, sound good?” Chat questioned looking down at his lady who had attempted to turn puppy eyes on him. Knowing it was Marinette almost damn near made it work.

“I’m going to need it longer than that” Ladybug pouted.

“Ok then we’ll trade back tomorrow, deal?” he said holding out his hand.

“Deal” Ladybug responded shaking his hand.

Chat dipped behind the chimney and called off his transformation slipping his ring off and giving it to Plagg. Seconds later Tikki appeared with the earrings, clipping them in he called on his transformation and stepped back out from the chimney.

There stood Ladynoire in all her glory her eyes having been changed to blue instead of green this time to match his ladies eye color.

“Ok Buggaboy I’ll take the east you take west” and with that, she jumped from the roof and started sprinting west. Something told him that she had very different motivations for switching miraculous than learning how to use his.

He just shrugged to himself as he headed east to cover his Lady’s mistake.

Finishing his route, he looked at the clock in his yoyo seeing it was only 10 o’clock meaning he made good time.

He crashed into his room releasing the transformation as he landed on his bed. He moaned as he looked up to Tikki seeing a slightly annoyed look on her face as she looked out the window and ducked for cover.

Adrien confused by this reaction looked out into the inky blackness of his window wall to spot glowing blue eyes staring back at him. He panicked and fell back onto his bed. Realizing though that it was just Ladynoire he opened the window to let her in.

“Uh hello, what are you doing here?” Adrien said as he opened the window rubbing the back of his neck.

“I heard you needed me to rescue you from life” Ladynoire responded dropping into his room.

It hit him like a ton of bricks he pulled his phone from his pocket looking at the notifications all for a tweet he had sent out earlier. He glanced up at Ladynoire with a shocked expression then excused himself to the restroom.

Once inside he noticed Tikki sitting on the counter.

“Are you serious?”

Tikki just nodded looking defeated.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“She’s going to give herself away,” Tikki responded solemnly.

“About that. . .” Adrien responded once again rubbing the back of his neck.

“You figured her out?”

“Yep”

“Oh well then carry on,” Tikki sat there munching on a cookie she no doubt stole from the kitchen.

Composing himself and turning on his inner Chat Noir he exited the Bathroom to Ladynoire sitting on his couch looking around his room.

He strode up to the couch and took a seat next to Ladynoire wrapping his hand around her and pulling her into his lap.

Ladynoire let out a meep as her face exploded into a fiery red color.

“Now My Ladynoire, while I find your outfit _purrfect_ I’m not _feline_ like this is a responsible use of our powers _purrincess,_ ” Adrien purred into her ear.

Ladynoire froze in horror at his words her face turning a ghostly white.

She quickly recovered glaring at the supermodel whose lap she currently occupied “You stupid cat!”

“Says you, Marinette.”

With that, the cat was out of the bag the next thing he knew there was a sharp stinging on his cheek.

“Ow.”

“How did you figure it out?” Ladynoire pressed her finger to his face.

“I did some critical thinking.”

“Ha-ha spit it out,” Ladynoire responded sarcastically.

“Ok, ok, I thought about our fight with Kwamibuster and put some things together thinking of how someone as clever and overthinking as you would get their way out of a reveal.”

“So, you unraveled my whole illusion scheme huh,”

“Well, I kind of guessed it was an illusion, but you just confirmed it.”

“Darn”

With that Adrien settled back down from his stiffened posture and relaxed just a little. All things considered, this was going well, one slap was criminally low for what he had guessed would happen.

“Well, what are we going to do about this?” she asked dragging Adrien from his thoughts.

He nervously grabbed his lady’s tail and rubbed his fingers over the tip “Well My Lady if I remember I requested to be rescued from life. . .”

She leaned closer to him tilting her head up to him “Hmmm I seem to remember something about that,” she purred running her hands against his chest causing him to shudder.

Adrien leaned down meeting his Lady halfway as their lips met sending electricity through both of them as he kissed his Lady.

When they pulled away Adrien goofily smiled down at her “I’d say that was an adequate rescue from my life.”

Ladynoire just giggled as they cuddled on the couch.


End file.
